A hybrid-electric vehicle (HEV) may include a high-voltage (HV) battery system and a low-voltage (LV) battery system. The HV battery system may include a traction battery used to power electric machines to propel the vehicle. The low-voltage system may include a low-voltage battery relied upon for headlights, door actuators, and other electrical systems of the vehicle unrelated to the traction motor. Many HEVs rely upon the LV battery system to actuate closure of electrical contacts that connect the HV battery to the electrified powertrain. In some situations, if the LV battery is discharged or faulty, the HEV may be unable to move.